Prelude to a Hug
by Starlight623
Summary: Some character's thoughts about Harry and Hermione's hug shown in the Chamber of Secrets movie. This is a proHarryHermione story. Completed.
1. Harry and Hermione

Disclaimer:  Nothing in this belongs to me and I'm making no money from it at all!  JKRowling, the moviemakers and book publishers own everything (and therefore the money).  I thank them all for the characters to play with!

A/N:  This may be a little dramatic, but I'm in a dramatic mood.  It's based upon the hug that took place at the end of "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" the movie.  I just wanted to explore what the characters could have been thinking.

Prelude to a Hug

****Hermione****

            I ran from the hospital ward to the Great Hall.  Why wouldn't Madam Pomfrey let me leave sooner?  I had to see everyone and make sure they were ok.  The feast would be going on and surely they would all be there.  They had to be, right?  Everyone would be unpetrified and safe.  They had to be.  Especially … him.

            "Hermione!  Welcome back!" Nick happily said.

            I turned to see the Gryffindor ghost smiling at me, friendly as ever.  "Thanks, Sir Nicholas!" I replied.  It was wonderful to see he was ok (my curiosity did have me about how ghosts became petrified and therefore unpetrified), but there was only one person I wanted to see now.  Did he find what I found in the library?  Did he find the Chamber of Secrets?  Did he make it out alive?

            I thought I heard Neville tell Harry that I was back, but it was hard to tell with the noise of the Great Hall.  Then I saw Ron lean back; it was great to see him, but it wasn't him I was looking for.

            Then I saw him.  Harry leaned even further than Ron to see if Neville was right.  His face lit up with that grin that made me want to melt.

            I couldn't help it, I broke into a run.  I needed to confirm he was there and alive.  He stood up and waited for me, his arms outstretched.  How could I ignore that invitation?

            I flew into his arms and he held me.  All the fear, sadness and uncertainty of the entire bloody year melted away.  All that mattered was that I was in Harry's arms and it was all over.  It didn't matter that we were only 12; I felt a twinge of what could be forever.  If I could feel this safe and this loved in his arms at age 12, what would it be at age 70?

            Perhaps it was just my imagination, but could I feel something from Harry too?  Did he feel this emotion that was welling up inside of my heart?  I think he did, but that damn age barrier was preventing anything important.  It was ok; we would have plenty of time.

            Even after the hug broke, Harry kept holding my hand.  It was such a sweet gesture that it made me ignore the confusion when Ron wouldn't hug me.  

            "Congratulations, I can't believe you solved it," I told them.  Though I didn't really mean it.  I knew Harry would save the day … again.

            "Well, we had loads of help from you," Harry said.  "We couldn't have done it without you," he added.

            "Thanks," I said as I blushed.

            Once McGonagall clinked her glass, it was time to settle down.  I wanted to sit by Harry and let the warm feelings of relief continue, but Ron somehow got between us and I couldn't say anything.  I knew that it would be a while before either of us could express our feelings.  But it didn't matter; I knew that in time we would work everything out.  My Harry and I would find a way.

****Harry****

            I had done it again.  I couldn't believe it, but I had done it again.  Voldemort was defeated again by little me.  But it didn't really matter.  I wouldn't be satisfied until everyone in the hospital ward was safe … especially her.

            The Great Hall was full of excitement and chatter.  I received many pats on the back and handshakes in thanks for saving their lives … _again_.  People were talking to me at the Gryffindor table, but I could hardly hear them.  I pretended to be paying attention, but there was no way that I could focus.  Suddenly, I heard Neville.

            "Harry!  It's Hermione!"

            Why did Neville solely address me?  Was it that obvious that I was developing a crush on her?  It didn't matter.  All that mattered was that she was safe and here – alive.

            Ron leaned back to see her.  I had to lean back even further with his red hair in the way.  But there she was, smiling at me.  

            She began to run and I knew I had to hold her.  I quickly stood up and stretched out my arms.  She almost knocked me over when she reached me and I closed my arms around her.  All my fears and anxieties, my anger and frustration were gone.  I was happy and I was safe in her arms.  Could it also have been a pang of love I felt as well?

            We were just 12, but it felt like we were so much more.  The first two years had forced us to mature quickly and our actual age was irrelevant.

            Was she feeling the same things I was?  Possibly.  But there would be time to explore that later.

            Once our hug broke, I continued holding her hand as if for confirmation that she was really there and this wasn't a dream.  I wanted to keep her anchored to reality.

            After Ron wouldn't hug her, she seemed confused (as was I – but then again, I was only 12) and quickly spoke.

            "Congratulations, I can't believe you solved it," she said.

            "Well, we had loads of help from you.  We couldn't have done it without you," I said.  It was the truth.  Aragog hardly gave us any answers, but it was Hermione's clue from the library that sealed the deal.

            "Thanks," she said with a blush.

            Then, McGonagall clinked her glass and we had to sit down for Dumbledore to speak.  I was hoping to sit by Hermione, but Ron got in the way.  I couldn't make a fuss without making things look too obvious, so I said nothing and waited for the day where we could be together.  Somehow, some way, my Hermione and I would share our love.


	2. Dumbledore

A/N:  I thought I'd try a twist to my idea.  Here's an outside source's opinion to it.  I believe that Dumbledore (and a lot of the staff for that matter) is an H/Hr shipper.

****Dumbledore****

            The feast had begun and all the students had gathered in the Great Hall.  Well, all but one.  I noticed that Miss Granger was still missing.  I hoped beyond hope that she was saved as well.

            Over the last 2 years, I had developed quite a soft spot for Miss Granger, partially because of my soft spot for Mr. Potter and partially because she was just a sweet little girl.  I glanced down at Harry.  I noticed that he was barely touching his food and was only vaguely listening to his fellow Gryffindors.  He missed her.  There was no denying it.

            Now, I pride myself in being able to understand people and I understood our young Harry.  So much pain in his life since he was only a year old.  Now, he had happiness and he was terrified to lose it.  A big source of that happiness is his Hermione.  He'd be crushed if he lost her.  She was his stability.  She kept him grounded and she supported him unconditionally.  Some people never have this in their lives and Harry and Hermione had it at 11.  I hope someday they know how lucky they were to have such love at such a young age.

            I see so much of his father in him and so much of Lily in Hermione.  I know they can make it work someday.

            Now, I realize that they were only 12 at the time, but I recognized such maturity in both of them.  I knew if they would only stop for one second and see how much they needed each other and how much they (already) loved each other … well, I knew we'd have another Lily and James on our hands.  I could only hope the castle could take another pair like that.

            Then I saw Hermione enter the Hall.  She stopped to talk to Sir Nicholas and then turned to the Gryffindor table.  No doubt who she was looking for.

            I looked back to the Gryffindors.  Harry perked up.  Someone must have told him that Hermione was back.

            I saw Mr. Weasley lean back.  Then I saw Harry lean back even further.  I couldn't see his face, but I'm sure he was smiling.  Hermione smiled as well and then began to run.  Harry stood up and held out his arms, just waiting for her.  (Like always)

            Hermione collided with him and it was amazing that they didn't fall over.  They just held each other and let all the turmoil fade away.  Merlin, if I didn't know better, I would have thought I was watching Lily and James.  

            Eventually, 12-year-old embarrassment took over and the embrace broke.  I noticed confusion on both Harry and Hermione's faces when Mr. Weasley wouldn't hug her, but I wouldn't have expected any of them to understand that at such a tender age.

            They talked about something and I couldn't help noticing how Harry and Hermione barely acknowledged Mr. Weasley at all.  They seemed very engrossed in each other.  Not that I was surprised, mind you.  I see so much potential for these two.

            Once Minerva clinked her glass, the trio sat down and I began my farewell speech.  (And I'd like to add that it was a very good speech – one of my best!)  I knew it wasn't really goodbye, though.  Almost all of these young witches and wizards would be back in a few months, plus some new ones.  I knew that our Dream Team would be back as well.  The power trio would return to turn Hogwarts on its ear again.  I like a little excitement, so I don't mind.  But I also knew that there were more adventures on the horizons for these two.  Harry and Hermione might not have seen it yet, but I knew they would.  They were both too stubborn to let it happen early on, but I knew eventually, they'd find each other.  


	3. McGonagall

A/N:  I had a request for McGonagall, so I thought, why not?  I think she's an H/Hr shipper as well.  So, despite the fact that I said this story was finished, it's probably not.  I might try to do other teachers, maybe even Harry and Hermione's thoughts years later.  Who knows?  Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

****McGonagall****

            I knew all of the students had been cured, I personally saw to that.  I'm a bit of a softy really and seeing Miss Granger and Mr. Creevy in that hospital wing … well, it certainly made this witch distressed.

            Regardless, I looked down upon the Great Hall and saw all of the petrified students eating and chatting away with their housemates.  All but one.  Hermione (yes, I'm dropping the formalities.  They're just an act anyway) was still missing.  I glanced to Harry and saw how sad he looked.  He seemed to be trying to pay attention to what the others were saying, but I knew better.  I've known Harry since the day after he was born.  I loved his parents dearly and of course I visited our esteemed former Head Girl and Boy when their son was born.  Beautiful baby he was.  

            Now as I looked at him, I saw such pain.  He had suffered so much loss and I knew that he was hoping to not have lost Hermione.  She was his soulmate, anyone could see that.  Well, anyone except Harry and Hermione.  Perhaps Ron could see it as well.  I never made assumptions when it came to Weasleys.  Still, Harry's eyes would occasionally sneak a glance to the doors of the Great Hall, hoping to see her standing there.  Even his pumpkin pie couldn't cheer him up.  (And Harry loved his pumpkin pie … as do I)

            I wished that I could have told him that she was fine, but I didn't have to.  Neville Longbottom did that for me.

            Harry's head snapped towards the entrance, catching her eye in the process.  Hermione's smile said it all and I knew Harry must have been beaming as well.  

            He quickly stood and flung his arms out.  She ran towards him as quickly as her legs would carry her.  They met in an embrace that made every teacher stop and grin.  Maybe even Severus had a moment of joy when the two young people hugged.

            I was so happy that everyone was saved, but I was even more overjoyed at this sight.  Perhaps I'm biased, but between my love for my Gryffindors and my memories of Lily and James, I almost teared up.  These two could have been the copies of Lily and James Potter.  Smart, bossy girl teams up with handsome, trouble-finding boy (I won't call him trouble making, because the trouble usually finds him).  Lily and James' romance was just as much an adventure, but it brought this wonderful young man into the world.  And I just knew that he was destined to not only defeat Voldemort, but also find the woman of his dreams in Hermione.  Take that, Sibyll!  I can make predictions, too! (Sorry, ahem)

            After I noticed a tense moment between Hermione and Ron, I clinked my glass signaling that it was time to turn attentions elsewhere.  (Ahh, the pains of loving someone who'll never love you.  I began to hope that Ron would find someone that would return his feelings.  Hermione's heart so obviously belonged to Harry.)  The trio sat down and Albus began his end of the year speech.

            I knew it wasn't goodbye, though.  I knew it was only the beginning.  And especially the beginning for Mr. Potter and Miss Granger.


	4. Snape

A/N:  I was planning to do a Snape chapter anyway, and then I had a request, so I had to do it.

****Snape****

            I watched the students enjoying their end of the year feast.   They all seemed so _happy_ and so _joyful_.  Even my fellow teachers were laughing and joking.  Pathetic.  Just because I'm no longer a Death Eater, certainly doesn't mean that I want to be surrounded by such foolishness.  Given the choice, I would have rather been in my office doing anything but this.

            All the petrified students were back with their houses.  Thankfully, no Slytherins had suffered.  

            Ugh, the other houses.  So, _loyal, _so _smart, _so _brave._  Just looking at those Gryffindors made me sick.  "Ooh, we had so many petrified.  The Slytherins are evil!"  Well, Mr. Potter appeared to have saved all of their wretched selves from certain disaster again.

            _Potters_.  Always have to play the heroes.  Bloody hell.  It's like looking at James looking at that boy.  Merlin, why do I need more reminders of my days here?  It's not like I had fun. 

He looked so gloomy.  I knew why.  Miss Granger was on his mind.  Another stupid Potter; couldn't see what was right in front of his eyes.  Sure, they were only 12, but all of the teachers were in agreement (even secretly myself) that they were mature beyond their years.  Minerva insisted that they were soulmates, to which Sibyll always replied that soulmates end up dead.  Crazy old bat.

            Still, I hated seeing James and Lily when I see those two.  Another Potter who didn't realize that the best thing that will ever happen to him was constantly sitting next to him at dinner.  I had hoped that perhaps now he'd have known what he was missing.  Sitting there in a funk.  Pathetic.  Someone should have told him sooner that she was fine, but I enjoyed just siting there and watching him worry.

            Ah, and there she was…his soulmate.  Finally, he looked up and saw her (mind you, he had to lean very far back to get around Weasley's big head).  How happy Granger seemed, so like Lily did when she saw James.  As much as I hate both of those wretched Potters, it was quite a sight to see these two.  I must not smile or show emotion.  I'm still a Slytherin and I hate to see Gryffindors happy, yet it seems like their love transcends houses, transcends hatred, perhaps even transcends all of magic.

            Then they began hugging.  Of course they did.  Inseparable, those two.  Never one without the other – Potter/Granger, Granger/Potter.  During those days when Granger was in the hospital, we almost had to use a severing charm to keep Potter from holding her bloody hand.  Talking to her like she was going to hear.  

            "Harry, she can't hear you," Minerva told him.

            "I don't care, Professor.  I think you're wrong.  She can hear me and she's going to be fine," he sharply replied.

            If he would have spoken to me like that, I would have taken points away and probably struck him.  But not Minerva.  She's got a soft spot for her worthless Gryffindors.  She merely nodded and left them alone again.

            Honestly, those two should have been expelled that first year along with Weasley (any of them).  But no, Dumbledore and his affection for trouble-makers.  Potters and Weasleys and muggle-borns.  All things Dumbledore loves wrapped up in the nice little package of those three Gryffindors.

            Merlin, I looked down and they were still hugging.  We're we going to have to break out the severing charm again?

            _Finally_, they separated and both Potter and Granger seemed confused to see Weasley not join in the happy hugging fun.  Typical.  James was blind to Lily's charms for so long, so why wouldn't his little twin do the same thing.  And of course, Weasley probably had no clue either.  None of them saw the strange triangle that was forming.  Everyone else did.  Weasley liked Granger.  Granger liked Potter and Potter was too blind to see any of it.  

            Yet, there was something about these two.  I'd never admit it to anyone, but maybe I was pulling for them _just a little_.   *Shudder*  

            Then Minerva clinked her glass to end the awkwardness on the floor of the Great Hall.  Dumbledore began his typical end of the year speech full of sappy things and things only he thought were funny.

            Perhaps in the years to come, there'd be a new James and Lily at the school.  And maybe it would have a happier ending.

            And if you tell anyone that I said any of that … 50 points from your house!!


	5. Trelawney

A/N:  I've had a few people say that perhaps the thoughts were a little too deep for 12 year olds.  I admit that, but A) this is told after they are 12 (probably after graduation. To be honest, I'm not sure.)  B) You can't say I didn't warn you!  Anyway, thanks for the feedback.  I appreciate all kinds (though I prefer the nicer ones :-)).  Please keep reviewing!!

A/N2:  Ok, this chapter is a very just a short chapter to get Trelawney in the story.  I had other teachers, but I kept mentioning Trelawney.  I thought, what the hell!  Let's get them all in there.  So, here she is … omens and all.  PS, my apologies if this one sucks. It's really short because she wouldn't know them as much or have known Lily and James. And I'm just making up her omens, so if they're really wrong sorry!

****Trelawney****

            Well, another end of the year feast.  My prediction of a tragic young hero saving the day came true again.  How could he not have?  Mercury was so close to the earth this week.  Of course, everything was destined to work out.  And Mr. Potter was destined to save everyone.  Too bad no one was around to hear me make that one.  Ah well.  Truth be told, I didn't think he would make it.

             Speaking of tragic young heroes, I remember seeing Mr. Potter at the feast.  My, my, he looked so sad.  Of course, anyone would with his luck.  I wondered what he was so miserable about at that moment.

            Ah, and there was Miss Granger, troublemaker that she was; she certainly wouldn't know anything about predictions seeing as how she certainly didn't have the inner eye and … sorry, got a little off track.  And she had seen Mr. Potter.  How wonderful.  How terrible.  Minerva was convinced they are soulmates.  I'd like to tell her that she should leave those kinds of things to me and she should stick to making animals into water-goblets, but I'd certainly never say that (to her face).  However, I was inclined to agree.  And that troubled me.  Of course, soulmates are usually destined to die early deaths.  There's lots of proof to this, but I certainly won't get into that now.

            Anyway, they were a very cute couple.  Yeah, they were only 12, but I saw so many things in the charts for them.  So many great things and so many dreadful things.  They would have a great love, but it would end in such misfortune.  What with Saturn following following Jupiter so closely.

            They began hugging.  Ah, the beginning of their star-crossed love.  I can only hope that my readings were false.  (Though I am so rarely wrong.)

            Their embrace ended and Mr. Weasley wouldn't hug Miss Granger.  I know that Mr. Weasley has love in his life.  There's a woman in his future.  She has blond hair … or maybe brown …or perhaps black or red hair.  But I have fears for their romance as well.

            Regardless, I almost shed a tear at seeing Mr. Potter and Miss Granger hugging.  I know they'll have such a rocky road that ends in such disaster, but for now, they are so cute.  I can only hope that their love is beautiful while it lasts.  Since it will be followed by death … oh so much death!!


	6. Nearly Headless Nick

A/N:  Ok, I wrote this last, but I wanted it before the "future chapter."  Someone suggested a Nearly Headless Nick chapter and I loved the idea, so here it is.  

****Nearly-Headless Nick****

            What a year it had been!  This was the year that Harry Potter saved the school from the Chamber of Secrets.  I remember that year quite clearly.  One night, I was talking to Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley when suddenly his eyes grew wide in terror and he fell to the ground.  I turned around to see what happened.  I didn't hear anyone say a spell.  All I saw was a pair of huge yellow eyes and everything went dark.  The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital with several other students including Justin and Hermione Granger.

            I quickly made my way down to the Great Hall to see my fellow ghosts.  I was very curious to hear from them what happened.  I was greeted by several students.

            "Welcome back, Sir Nicholas!" a Hufflepuff called to me.

            "Thank you!" I replied.

            "Good evening, Sir Nicholas!" another Hufflepuff said.

            "Good evening!"

            "Good to see you, Sir Nicholas!" one of my Gryffindors said to me.

            "Thank you!"

            Then I met Hermione at the door.

            "Hermione! Welcome back!" I said.

            "Thanks, Sir Nicholas!" she replied.

            Her head quickly turned to the Gryffindor table.  To the untrained eye, one would think she was just looking at her housemates, glad to be back.  But to someone who has seen thousands of romances blossom at Hogwarts (like myself), I knew where she was looking.  

            She was trying to find Harry. 

            To most of the students at the school, they seemed like just friends.  But to the faculty and the school ghosts, they were destined to be together.

            Neville said something to Harry and Harry's face lit up.  He and Ron leaned back and Harry's face almost broke with happiness.  He quickly stood and Hermione began to run to him.  Anyone with half a brain could see what would happen next.  They embraced tightly and with an affection that no 12-year-old could identify.  

            Many of the adults could identify it, though.  How could we not?  These two were the exact same as Harry's parents (and his grandparents for that matter).  Harry was the picture of his father – from his messy hair to his mischievous grin and knack for finding trouble.  Hermione was the bookworm with a soft spot for mischievous grins.  I wasn't entirely sure the castle was ready for another Lily and James, but I was excited to find out.

            Lily and James had this perfect love that filled every room they were in.  I loved talking to them and just being around them.  They brought little Harry to Hogwarts when he was a few weeks old.  Proud parents that they were, they showed him off to anyone they could.  He was an adorable baby.  Lily and James reminded me so much of James' parents when they brought him.  And Harry looked like his father already.  Lily and James were wonderful people, loyal friends and amazing parents.  I knew that Harry and Hermione would turn out exactly like them.

            James' parents at least knew they loved each other before James and Lily _and_ Harry and Hermione.  They dated from their fourth year on and married right out of school.  Beautiful romance they had, though not nearly as full of adventure as their son or grandson's. Regardless, they had the kind of love that seemed to be a Potter tradition – very passionate and very complete.  When the Potter men fell in love, they fell hard.  But they always made the right choices in the end.

            Anyway, Harry and Hermione just stood that way, in each other's arms in the middle of the Great Hall, until eventually embarrassment took over and the pre-teens had to break apart.

            Nonetheless, Harry kept holding Hermione's hand even when Ron wouldn't hug her.  It was almost as though he needed confirmation that she wasn't going away again.

            The three shared a conversation and just as things began to seem strange between them, Minerva clinked her glass and allowed Albus to give his end of the year speech.

            I was very anxious to see how these two would develop over the years.  I knew how the Potters operated.  I had seen many of them grow up in this school.  It would take a while, but eventually, both would realize that their hearts so obviously belonged to one another.  I looked forward to the day when I would be speaking to Harry and Hermione's children as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room as their parents and grandparents did before them.

            It was definitely going to be interesting to have another Lily and James Potter running around the halls.  And I for one, couldn't wait to see it!


	7. Ron

A/N:  Ok, now, I'll be the first to admit that I'm not a big Ron fan.  But, I felt since everyone else had a chapter (even Trelawney), why not Ron.  

****Ron****

            Another end of the year feast.  All the food!  Oh the food that was at that year's feast.  I'm sorry, am I off track already?  Right, so anyway, we were sitting there eating, waiting for everyone who had been petrified to return.  Colin Creevy was back as was Penelope Clearwater.  (Percy was beside himself with joy and became – if possible – even more annoying)  only one person was missing now and that was Hermione.  Colin was pretty sure he saw Madam Pomfrey giving her the potion, but with Colin, you never can be sure.

            Then it happened.  Neville leaned over and said, "Harry!  It's Hermione!"

            Now, it made me wonder, why did Neville tell only Harry?  Why didn't he say, "Hey everyone!  Hermione is back!" or "Attention my fellow Gryffindors!  Hermione has returned!"  Ok, you're right, that last one is totally _not_ Neville.  But still.  You get my point, right?

            Looking back now, it should have been completely obvious why.  Because it was Harry and because it was Hermione.  Enough said.

            But back then, it was more complicated.  It was Hermione and Harry and Ron.  Yeah, eventually I became the third wheel.  Or was I always?  

            Regardless, I leaned back after Neville's proclamation.  There she was.  Safe and sound.  Harry immediately stood up, and I was close behind.

            So then she starts running to him and he spreads his arms.  Well, everyone knew they were going to hug.  They were Harry and Hermione.  So she flew into his arms and they held each other.  

            It made me wonder if this what Harry's parents must have looked like.  I always knew that Harry was practically his father's twin, and that Lily and Hermione were very similar in personality.  I was willing to bet that this was what it was like for them.   The mischief-maker and the brain.

            I thought back to the time Hermione was in the hospital.  It was as though the rest of the world barely existed.  Harry was always at her side.  Even when everyone said that she couldn't hear him or that she didn't even know he was there, Harry held her hand and told her about his day.  He said he was going to get her out of this mess.  Most of the time, he never even waited for me to go visit her.  He'd just take off and forget about me.  He didn't know it, but I knew when he'd slip on his dad's invisibility cloak and leave in the middle of the night.  Once again, leaving me behind.  Looking back, I know why now, but then, I felt pretty out of the loop.

            Anyway, after a very awkward moment, Hermione turned to me.  Well, I _was_ a 12-year-old boy, and I did what any 12-year-old boy (with the exception of Harry) would do … I didn't hug her.  I, instead, stuck out my hand to shake it.  Things got more awkward.

            "Uh … um, welcome back, Hermione," I stammered like an idiot.

            She shook my hand with a questioning look in her eyes.  

            "It's good to be back."  She turned to Harry (still holding his hand) and said, "Congratulations!  I can't believe you solved it."

            "Well, we had loads of help from you," Harry replied.  "We couldn't have done it without you."

            "Thanks," she said with a slight blush.

            Now, I'll admit, I was quite jealous of Harry.  I was tired of all the "Harry/Hermione" hype.  Not to mention I was hoping some of Hermione's attention would come my way.  More than just "Ron, why won't you finish your assignments?" or "Honestly, Ron!  This essay is due in two weeks!"  I wanted Hermione as more than just a friend, but in the back of my mind, I knew it would never happen.  It would always be Harry.  Harry with the scar and Harry with the fame and Harry with the money and Harry with the girl and … sorry.  I'm over all that now, I swear it.  I'm quite happy now.

            Then, McGonagall clinked her glass and ended the completely embarrassing moment on the floor.  We sat down and listened to Dumbledore give his end of the year speech.  Can I please mention that that saint among men cancelled our exams?  What a guy!

            Anyway, for the next couple of years, it seemed that we had quite a triangle forming.  Now I see it for what it really was.  I liked Hermione, sure.  But Hermione's heart always belonged to Harry.  Harry (for the _longest_ time) was oblivious to it all.  Of course his heart belonged to Hermione as well, but my dear mate couldn't have identified love back then if it had tweaked him on the nose.

            The years following the Chamber of Secrets incident would be ones full of mystery and life-changing events, but throughout it all, the "Dream Team" prevailed and "Hogwarts new Lily and James" became the school sweethearts in sixth year.  Now of course, they're happily married with two beautiful children.  If you're wondering, I'm no longer jealous of Harry because I married Lavender Brown and we've got four children of our own and one on the way.  What can I say?  I'm a Weasley.

            So, getting back to my story again …here's to Harry and Hermione and the moments that matter!


	8. Hagrid

A/N: Ok, I know Hagrid wasn't there at the point of the hug. But, I wanted to get the lovable giant in here anyway. So, I found a way! 

Also, my apologies for the lack of Hagrid's accent. I tried it and it looked really annoying and hard to read. Use your imagination!

****Hagrid****

Ah, Harry and Hermione. Two of my very favorite people. During their second year, I was afraid for their lives, let alone their relationship. Poor Hermione, petrified in the hospital for much of the year and poor Harry at her bedside for so much of it as well. 

I knew early on – perhaps even in their first year – that they had destiny on their side. I knew Lily and James and I knew what their love produced. So, naturally, me and the other staff members at the school saw a new Lily and James starting up.

Too bad I was stuck in … well, you-know-where when everything got fixed that year. Harry saved the day again. But then again, he had to. His Hermione needed saving. I mean, who else was gonna save the day?

Now, by the time I got there, everyone seemed pretty happy. I noticed that all of the petrified students were back and I had even passed Nearly-Headless Nick on the way to the Great Hall. I had later found out that Dumbledore had cancelled the exams. Great man, he is. Great man.

Anyway, I had also later found out that our Harry and Hermione had quite a moment out on the floor of the Hall. From what I understood, when she got back from the hospital, they hugged right there in front of everyone. I could have told anyone that it would have happened. I knew those two pretty well then (and now) and I had been watching and I know that I saw that love just busting out of them. 

So much like his parents. Yeah, I know, everyone says that. But it's completely true. Harry Potter is the spitting image of his father. Personality, looks, everything but his eyes. Those are Lily's through and through. And Hermione, well, she might not look like Lily, but she's got Lily's habits. She's the anchor to the troubled life of Harry. She makes him study, she keeps him sane, she makes him whole. Lily was the same to James. Someone has to keep those Potters corralled and Lily and Hermione were just the women to do it.

So, once the hug ended, Ron wouldn't hug her. Yeah, I could have predicted that too. Who couldn't see that Ron liked her? But it was too obvious that her heart could have never belonged to him. Nope, she was Harry's probably from the moment they met. And he never knew it until about their fifth year, but he always needed her. The staff used to talk about it, sure. Professor McGonagall would especially say how she knew they were soul mates. I couldn't have agreed more. Trelawney would mutter something about soul mates being destined for disaster. I never paid much attention to her. Seemed off her rocker to me.

Seems funny now to look back and think about how it all started. Yeah, it technically began on the Hogwarts Express before their first year, but it got a real push with that hug. A simple hug that lead to a wonderful marriage with two beautiful children. His parents would be so proud of them. I wish desperately that Lily and James could hold their grandchildren.

Oh, 'scuse me. Miss Lily just woke from her nap. I'm babysitting Harry and Hermione's little angels and I don't want Lily waking up little James. Stop by any time you want to hear more about their amazing love.


	9. Malfoy

A/N:  Well, I had a request for Malfoy and here it is.  I apologize to all "Draco is good" fans.  I've got to make him evil in this (at least mostly *wink*).  And I also apologize to all the Muggles and Muggle-borns out there for the use of the term mudblood.

****Draco Malfoy****

            Well, the end of the year had finally arrived.  I can't believe what a year it was.  All those other houses saw the power of Slytherin.  Kinda made me happy to see other people from other houses dropping like flies.  Finch-Fletchley, that Hufflepuff loyalty sure didn't help him then!  And Clearwater … brains aren't always the answers, eh Ravenclaw?  And Granger.  That mudblood.  What good was that Gryffindor courage to you?  

            But of course, Hogwarts' knight in shining robes had to come in and save them all.  Potter.  Harry bloody Potter.  Gryffindors always know how to steal the glory.  Potter of course had to take on Voldemort himself.  I mean, the great heir of Slytherin!  And a Gryffindor defeated him.  At least it wasn't a Hufflepuff.  Imagine the embarrassment.

            Anyway, second year was the year that everyone says that the wonder couple began.  Potter and Granger.  Two-thirds of the dream team.  The Gryffindor trio.  Bloody hell.  What a pain in my ass.  Why a wizard like Potter would want a mudblood was beyond me.  I mean, I didn't like him, but he had a heritage on him almost like mine.  The Potters were the heirs of Gryffindor from what I heard.  Maybe that was why he had the power to take on the heir of Slytherin.  Regardless, I questioned even his friendship with her back then.  But, I guess even his blood was tainted since his mother was a Muggle.

            Have I gotten off-topic again?  Sorry about that.  Anyway, at the feast, all of the petrified students returned.  Dumbledore looked so happy and McGonagall kept shooting the Slytherins nasty looks.  Particularly me, I think.

            I looked over at Potter.  For someone who just saved the day _again_, he looked pretty glum.  Who didn't know why?  (Besides Potter and Weasel)  It was pretty obvious that Potter missed Granger.  I figured she'd be back eventually.  Everyone else was.  And then it happened.

            She showed up in the doorway.  I think Longbottom said something to Potter and of course he tried to look.  I think he wanted to try leaning back, but Weasel and his big red skull got in the way.  I actually felt bad for Potter trying to lean back far enough to look around Weasel's head.  But when he saw Granger, his face almost made me happy.  It was very, VERY strange to feel good about Gryffindors.

            Then he stood up and she ran to him.  It was one of the most dramatic things I had ever seen.  If Potter didn't have enough eyes on him for saving the mudbloods, then his hug in the middle of the Great Hall finished the job.  They just ran to each other and held on for dear life.  As if one of them would have disappeared if the other let go.  But _finally_ they let go and there was some real tension between Granger and Weasel.  Poor Weasel, couldn't bring himself to hug Granger.  Poor sap indeed.  Didn't make much sense to have a crush on someone who would never love you back.  But he was falling for Granger.  And Granger was falling for Potter.  And Potter?  Potter was too stupid to understand it all.

            Well, McGonagall clinked her glass and ended that moment so Dumbledore could give his corny end of the year speech.  At least he cancelled our exams.  How great was that for those of us who had no friends petrified and nothing to worry about?  

            Still, I had a nagging feeling that this moment wasn't the last we'd see of Potter and Granger.  And I was right.  As the years went on, they became the pair that everyone knew they would be.  I guess I was happy about that.  I mean, I never really became friends with Potter, but I knew he had a rough life.  I was at least glad that Granger could bring some happiness to his life.  Yeah, I know.  Big, bad Malfoy, feeling sorry for Potter and his mudblood.  Still, Potter and Granger had this strange love that made everyone happy.  Even Weasley, once he got over his infatuation with her.  I cannot believe that I'm admitting this, but it was nice to watch their love grow.  

            And I will always deny saying any of that!


	10. Ginny

A/N:  Ok, due to some requests, here's my Ginny chapter.  I'm not a big Ginny fan, but I couldn't just leave her out. 

***Ginny***

            Wow, my first year.  I had screwed up big time.  I thought I had a nice, normal diary friend.  I can admit now that I was super wrong.

            What I actually had was a homicidal maniac's memory living in my diary.  And I helped unleash this maniac onto my school, and subsequently on my brother's girlfriend and my other brother's best friend (and some others too).

            Well, thank goodness Harry was there to save the day.  I mean, back then, I thought there was nothing like him.  I was raised on stories of "the boy-who-lived."  He was a huge celebrity and I think that was where my attraction came from.  It was one of those "wanting what you can never have" things.  I was never in love with Harry, but with the _idea_ of Harry.  I wanted the legend, not the man.  

            But anyway.  Childhood crushes aside, I was just happy that Ron and Harry were still talking to me after what I did.  Any hopes I had of looking more grown up at school were dashed.  I was still naïve little Virginia.  But at least I could thank Harry that I wasn't naïve little Virginia in Azkaban for murder.

            When it came time for the end of the year feast, I couldn't have been happier.  Everyone was cured and no one really held me responsible.  I was almost across from Neville, so I heard him quite clearly when he said, "Harry!  It's Hermione!"

            Back then, I had to wonder why exactly Neville only said it to Harry.  Surely, he would have known that the rest of her housemates would have been happy to see her as well.  Now that I know what I know, I understand.  The whole scene was just so "Harry and Hermione."

            After Neville told Harry that she was back, Harry leaned back to see if he was right.  It was obvious when Harry saw her, because his smiled threatened to overtake his face.

            He stood up and waited for her as she ran to him.  They closed their arms around each other and hugged. 

            Now, back then, I was more than jealous.  I thought of Hermione as a great friend, but at that moment, I seriously didn't like her.  I mean, Hermione got to spend all of her time with Harry.  Why couldn't the rest of us have some time?  That hug should have been my first clue that I had no chance with Harry.  I would always be the little sister he never had.  His heart was given away before he really knew me.  He probably never even knew till his fourth or fifth year.

            Anyway, they just hugged and hugged.  Making me and a few other girls very uncomfortable.  Finally, they stopped and my brother had to make an ass of himself and shake her bloody hand.  I mean, for Merlin's sake!  Then, Professor McGonagall clinked her glass and allowed Professor Dumbledore to make his speech. 

            I was just glad for the year to be over.  I wanted to try to forget what happened.  (Both the diary and the hug)  When I think back, I wonder why I ever had such a crush on Harry.  Well, ok, it was the eyes.  Come on, what witch doesn't think that Harry Potter has dreamy eyes?  And the fact that he was famous; let's not forget the fact that he was the savior to the wizarding world. But still, he was really more of a brother, but yet I still did completely embarrassing things to get his attention.  Eventually, I would decide to move on.  I just wish I had done it sooner.  But that's all over with.  My brother got over his crush on Hermione and I got over mine on Harry.  

It's all for the best after all.  Now, Ron has Lavender and I have Neville.  And Harry has Hermione.  Life is pretty much perfect for all of us.  And it all began with that hug.


	11. Neville

A/N: Ah, Neville.  I just love him to pieces.  How on earth could I not make a chapter for him?

****Neville****

            At the end of our second year, I was more than glad to be alive.  I was sure that I was going to be a victim of the basilisk.  I mean, we all know what my magical abilities were like back then.  But when the end of the year feast rolled around, I just knew that everything was going to be ok.  All of the petrified students were back except Hermione was still missing.

            I looked across the table to Harry.  He was talking a little bit, but he wasn't paying much attention to what was going on.  Of course, it was all because of Hermione.  Even I knew that.

            Harry was just going through the motions until she got there.  Then, I glanced to the doors.  She was standing there talking to Nick.  Back then, I had no idea why I did it, but I addressed only Harry.

            "Harry!  It's Hermione!"

            So, why exactly did I only tell Harry?  Back then, I used to think it was because he was sitting almost directly across from me.  Now that I think about it, it was because everyone knew the inevitable.  It was Hermione at the door, so of course I would tell Harry.  We all cared about her.  She was our housemate, a tutor and a great friend (still is).  But no one cared for her like Harry.  Harry was and always will be her strength.  And Hermione is his sanity.  But back then, Harry and Hermione were just friends and the rest of us were just waiting to see what happened.

            Anyway, when I told him, he barely even looked at me.  His head spun around to see her.  It was actually quite a beautiful moment.  Ron leaned back and Harry strained himself to get around him.  

            When their eyes met, it was magic and not just the kind that Professor Dumbledore teaches.  Harry stood and stuck out his arms.  She ran to him and they held each other.

            Hermione held onto him like if she let go, she'd become petrified again and Harry seemed like he never wanted to let go either.

            After so long, they did let go.  There was this really strange moment where Ron wouldn't hug her but instead shook her hand.  Now, I didn't get that back then, but later on I did.  Yeah, Ron liked Hermione.  But he'd never stand a chance as long as Harry was around.  Harry and Hermione belonged to each other for as long as I had known them.

            So, Professor McGonagall clinked her glass and Ron, Harry and Hermione sat down.  Somehow, Ron got in between Harry and Hermione.  I felt pretty bad for them, but I guess it didn't really matter, at least not then.  In the later years, if someone got between Harry and Hermione, I pitied that person.  No one wanted to take on Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger for that matter.  They have always been a power couple.

            So, in the end, I am more than grateful to have even been present to that hug.  I mean, in the years to follow, Harry and Hermione Potter were more than famous and it wasn't for his scar or her brains.  It was for the inspiration they gave to so many.  Their love was powerful, beyond powerful.  It somehow made everyone happy.  It was the kind of love that everyone dreams of and few achieve.  

            Maybe that's why I told Harry that Hermione was ok.  Even at 12, I could see the magic of their love, the sparkle in both of their eyes when they saw each other.  It would have been easy to overlook at 12-years-old, and a lot of people did (including Harry and Hermione), but as the years went on, it was impossible to miss.

            I will be telling my children stories about them.  Many in the magical community will.  Their children are the two of the most wonderful children I have ever met.  I have no doubt that this is from their heritage.  I've heard the stories about the original Lily and James Potter.  They were amazing people.  Harry definitely got all of their good traits.  And I met the Grangers at Harry and Hermione's wedding; they're really wonderful as well.  

            I can only hope that Harry and Hermione's love will have a better outcome than his parents.  And knowing them, they'll fight for it and win.         


	12. Sirius

A/N:  Well, looks like I lied again.  Adding another character.  I figured if I could pull off Hagrid, I could add Sirius.  I just adore Padfoot!!  Oh, and he's not you-know-what in this story.  That crazy Sirius!  He was just hiding!

****Sirius****

            Harry and Hermione's second year at Hogwarts was quite the memorable one.  Now, keep in mind, I was still sitting in my cell in Azkaban back then.  But Harry was constantly on my mind.  I was always waiting to see my godson, to make sure he was ok.  I wanted to somehow live up to the promise I made to Lily and James.

            Well, anyway, I have heard from everyone from Dumbledore to Harry and Hermione themselves about that hug.  That moment that seemed to have turned Hogwarts on its ear for 10 seconds.  Bloody hell!  Seems like _everyone_ has an opinion about that hug!

            Now, I'm very jealous of those who say that they knew it was coming.  I should have been there; I should have seen it coming, too.  But even though I wasn't there to see the magical hug, I can see it in my mind very clearly.

            All I have to do is picture Lily and James.

            From what I can see, Hermione showed up and time stopped for Harry.  No one else existed from the time their eyes locked till after their embrace ended.  Hermione probably ran as fast as her legs could carry her and Harry probably held her as tight as his arms would let him.

            Both more than likely felt that spark.  That spark that seems to ignite in special couples.  Not many know it, but it's been said that when a magical couple is meant to be, there's a moment of pure magic that occurs at the first real moment of love.  To put it simply, there's a spark of magic.  Now, I know that neither of them would have known what it was, but I'm willing to bet that they both felt it and were terrified of it.

            Not many couples experience it that early.  I'm not surprised that those two challenged the normal.

            So, I've heard that once their hug ended, Ron wouldn't hug Hermione.  Yeah, he liked her back then.  Thank Merlin he got over that.  Why hang on to something that will never happen?  I knew Harry would find someone special from the day he was born.  Lily told me he would.  She described her as "petite and bushy."  I never knew what the hell Lily was talking about until I saw Hermione for the first time.  It hit me like a ton of bricks.  I never said anything, though.  I didn't want to freak them out.

            Once I got to know Harry through his fourth and fifth years, I could see love blossoming big time for them.  When my name was cleared in his sixth year, it was safe to roam the halls both as a guardian of a student and an alum of the school.  I often discussed those two with their professors and we were all in agreement – Harry and Hermione were this generation's answer to James and Lily.  So, that meant that eventually they'd see the light.  

            And they did.  FINALLY.

            Harry spent hours with me one day in his sixth year planning how to ask her out.  We finally decided on a picnic by the lake.  ("Their lake" as I came to call it)

            I was happy that I could finally take part in their romance, after missing the widely talked about hug.  I at least knew when they were going to start dating.  I mean, it's not like she was going to say no.

            So, nowadays, "Mummy and Daddy's hug" is still the favorite bedtime story of little James and Lily's.  I'm pleased as punch to be "grandpa Sirius" and I can only hope that I'm doing the original Lily and James justice by helping out with their grandchildren.  I know that Harry and Hermione's babies will be wonderful people; I knew their great-grandparents, grandparents and parents.  Yeah, they'll have an eye for mischief, but they'll also love Quidditch and studying.  I figure they'll be everything good rolled into one package … just like Harry and Hermione Potter.

            Anyway, here's to friendship, and bravery, and love.


	13. Just about everyone else

A/N: Ok, this is everyone else I could think of.  They're written in different times and different POVs.  I decided to just make one big chapter out of all of them.  Next up is the future chapter that tells how everything worked out for Harry and Hermione.  It was one of the few originals that were posted the first time.

Also, great minds think alike, keakealani.  I had this chapter written before you wrote that review! (You'll see what I mean on the last story)

****Lily and James Potter****

            From a fluffy cloud in the Heavens, Lily and James Potter stood, watching another feast in the Great Hall.

            "Look how gloomy he looks," Lily said.

            "Yeah.  Poor kid," James replied.  "You'd think he'd be happy.  He defeated a basilisk!"

            "He's waiting for her, you know."

            "Who?"

            "_Her_.  His soul mate," Lily said.

            "And who's that?" James asked.

            "The girl he's always with.  Hermione."

            "Well, you would know better than I would, sweetie," James said, wrapping an arm around his wife.

            "There she is!  Oh, he's seen her," Lily whispered, smiling.  "Look how happy he looks!"

            "Look at her running for him!"

            "Twelve years old and hugging like they're married," Lily sighed.

            "They look a lot like us."

            "They sure do."

            "Should I get used to this?" James asked.

            "Yeah.  I think so.  Take a look at your future daughter-in-law.  Of course, that Weasley kid's gonna be a problem later; look, he won't hug her.  But Harry and Hermione will work it out.  I know it."

            "Just like we always did," James said, squeezing his wife.

            "Well, yeah."

            "Good luck, kids," James called to the pair.

            "We love you so much!" Lily said as they continued to watch over their son and his future love.

****The Gryffindor Quidditch team****

            Once school started back after the year of the Chamber of Secrets, it was time for Quidditch again.

            The Gryffindor team was gathered in the locker rooms before their first meeting.  All were there except Harry Potter.

            "Late again," Oliver Wood sighed.

            "Maybe he's busy," Alicia Spinnet suggested.

            "Yeah, with Hermione," George Weasley laughed.

            "Oh, come on, George!  Be nice!" Alicia said as she slapped George's arm.

            "He _is_ being nice!" Fred Weasley said, defending his brother.  "You saw _the hug_!"

            "They've got a point, Alicia," Angelina Johnson spoke up.  "I mean, how can you miss what happened!"

            "Yeah, I saw it," Alicia sighed. "And I saw what everyone else saw too.  It just seems strange.  Our little Harry in love."

            "Well, don't call it love yet," Oliver interjected.  "I mean, he's only 12."

            "13 now," Fred corrected.

            "Sorry.  13.  For now, it's just a little crush," Oliver finished.

            "I'll give you that, Wood.  But come on.  Even Fred and I think there's something there," George said.

            "And you're basing this on what?" Wood asked.

            "What everyone is!  That hug from last year!" Katie Bell answered.  "I'm sure there's love blossoming there."

            "Did you see the way he smiled when he saw her?" Fred asked dramatically.

            "Or how quickly she ran to him?" George continued, sounding more dramatic than his twin.

            "How tightly he held her?" Fred added.

            "How they didn't seem to want to let go?" 

            "How they kept holding hands afterwards?"

            "Or how he was _always_ visiting her in the hospital?" Fred ended with a swoon.

            "Ok! Ok!  I get the point," Oliver said.  "I definitely agree that something's there.  It's weird.  It's like everyone feels it."

            "Exactly!  Did you notice that Neville only told Harry that Hermione was back?  Our ickle Ronniekins hangs out with her, too, but Neville said nothing to him," Fred said.

            "Hmm, good point," Alicia said.  "So in other words, the entire school is pulling for these third years?  And they don't even know it?"

            "Basically," George said, nodding his head.

            "Anyone want to bet on when they're going to get together?" Fred said.

            "Come on!" Angelina scolded.  "We can't bet on someone's love life!"

            "Like hell we can't!" George replied.  "I say sixth year.  10 galleons on sixth year, any time."

            "That long, huh?  Well, give me 10 galleons on fifth year," Fred replied.

            "I'll put five on sixth year.  I mean, they're both shy," Alicia said.

            "Not that shy!" Angelina said.  "Give me 5 on fifth year."

            "Well, bloody hell.  If everyone else is doing it.  Give me 5 on fifth year, too," Oliver said

            "Well, I say, 'go, go, Gryffindor!'  If they're gonna be a famous couple, at least they're from our house!" Fred added.

            "Who's from our house?" Harry asked as he finally entered the locker room.

            "Um, Dumbledore and …" Fred began.

            "McGonagall!" George finished.

            Harry raised an eyebrow.  "I guess I never thought of them together.  But if it makes them happy."  He shrugged.

            "Ok, team.  If we're done _gossiping about others_, then we can get to practicing.  I've got a whole new program for this year," Oliver said as he led his team onto the pitch.

            When they got out there, they noticed Hermione sitting in the stands with a book.

            "Harry, why is Hermione here?" Alicia asked as innocently as possible.

            "She said she wanted to come to practice.  She's going to study while she watches."  Harry shrugged again.  "She says she worries about me."  And with that, he took off behind Oliver.

            "I'll bet she does," Katie said as she shared a look with the rest of the team and took off as well.

****Percy****

            Ah, my sixth year.  The year the Chamber of Secrets was opened.  Thank Merlin for Harry.  Saved my girlfriend, saved my little sister and saved the whole school.  

            Though, I was slightly appalled at all the rules broken along the way.

            Yet, for most people, the Chamber of Secrets comes in second to the other event of the year … Harry and Hermione's hug.

            They were only 12 and yet there was just something so perfect about the moment.  I'm no Romeo (though Penelope might say otherwise), but I saw such love when that hug took place.  It made me happy just to see it.

            Now, I can't say any of the events that happened before the hug; I wasn't seated by them.  But I do know that she ran to him and he held her like they were glued together.  It was magic to see.

            I know Harry and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I know what I saw then.  It was the very beginning of love.  A love that has become almost as famous as that scar on Harry's forehead.  Bedtime stories about the boy-who-lived have been replaced by stories about the hug.  It's a modern day, wizarding world fairy tale.  My kids love to hear it!

            I wish I could have seen more of what happened during dinner that night.  It does my heart good to know that the future Head Boy and Head Girl would get together.  Though it does turn my stomach to know how many rules got broken along the way.

            And to think my own brother was a part of all that rule breaking.

            I believe I've gotten off subject a bit.  Regardless, it's amazing how one seemingly insignificant event can change so much.  It brought friends closer together, it became the foundation for a beautiful love, it gave Harry the strength to defeat one of the world's greatest evils and it brought two wonderful children into the world.

            I'd like to think that Penelope and I have a perfect love, and we do.  I couldn't love her anymore if I tried.  But we pale in comparison to Harry and Hermione.  Their love goes beyond perfect.  There's no word to describe it.

            Most people only dream of a love like that.  Harry and Hermione are the only two I know who achieved it.

****Remus Lupin****

            I knew Harry and Hermione from their third year.  Met them on the train to Hogwarts and even then I knew there was something there.

            She was so worried when he passed out.  She became so hysterical that I was afraid I'd have to revive her as well.

            I wish I could have seen the hug.  I have heard that it was very "Lily and James."  I would have loved to have seen another Lily and James moment.  

            And I'm sad that I didn't know Harry and Hermione then.  Yeah, I can see Harry and Hermione anytime now.  They're married with their two babies and I visit frequently.  But that was the moment that started it all.

            The hug.

            That hug will live on and on at Hogwarts.  And why not?  It was the great Harry Potter and the great Hermione Granger.

            I see the way Harry glances at Hermione now, and try to picture how it looked when he first saw her.  It's hard to imagine a smile that big.

            Then I watch the way she hugs him, and attempt to see how she would have held him that night.  It's hard to picture anyone hugging like they were holding on for dear life.

            In my mind, that moment is what perfection looks like.

            I see Lily and James almost every time I see Hermione and Harry.  I watch Hermione holding baby James and it's like time reversed itself and there's Lily and baby Harry.

            And Harry?  Well, that's obvious.  He might as well be James if not for the eyes.

            But Lily and James never had a moment like that hug.  That hug stopped time in the Great Hall that night.  From what I hear, no one moved while they embraced in front of everyone.

            Maybe that magic spark thing that Sirius talks about is true.  But even if it's not, there's no denying how beautiful Harry and Hermione's love is.  What more can anyone ask for?  Not a thing as far as I'm concerned.  

            And with love as perfect and as pure as theirs, anyone should consider themselves lucky to be apart of it.  And I'll tell you this – I am.

****The Gryffindor Dorm Mates****

            10 years after graduation, the Gryffindor graduating class of 1998 reunited.  Some slides were being shown of their years at Hogwarts.

            One of those slides was a picture taken by Colin Creevy.  It was of the now infamous "Harry and Hermione hug."

            Some catcalls were heard.  Harry and Hermione instantly blushed.

            Parvati Finnegan leaned over to Lavender Weasley.

            "You know, I bet you 10 sickles they'd get together.  You never paid!" she whispered.

            "I forgot we even made that stupid bet," Lavender replied.

            "Oh we did and you still owe me 10 sickles!"

            "Come on.  We made that bet in fourth year."

            "Yeah but –"

            "No buts, Parvati Finnegan.  I knew there was something there with Harry and Hermione.  I just couldn't identify it back then.  I mean, like in second year before they hugged.  The way she smiled at him …"

            "The way he held her…"

            "The embarrassment of it all."

            "Yeah, it should have been much easier to see," said Parvati.

            "But in our defense, we were only 12!" Lavender defended.

            "Yeah, but with the love that they have?  We should have seen it in our first year!"

            "True.  I remember being so jealous of Hermione.  I didn't really have a huge crush on Harry.  You know, besides the standard issue "oh Merlin, it's Harry Potter!" crush all Hogwarts girls had.  But I just thought how lucky she was and she never even knew it," Parvati sighed.

            "How could she not?"

            "I know.  The way he'd look at her in class …"

            "The casual hand touches …"

            "The walks around the lake …" Parvati added

            "Those deep conversations …"

            "The way she'd always defend him …"

            "The way he'd always defend her …"

            "We really were stupid to miss it."

            "Yeah, but not as stupid as they were.  I mean, everyone in the school noticed something between them after that hug."

            "Except your husband," Parvati teased.

            Lavender stuck her tongue out.  "Yeah, Ron had it bad for Hermione.  But, it all worked out in the end."

            "Very true."

            "Hey!  What are you two whispering about?" Harry asked from across the large round table.

            "You and how blind you were," Lavender admitted.

            "Fine, fine.  We'll never live it down, will we?" Hermione asked.

            "Merlin, no," Parvati laughed.

            "Come on, Potter.  Even the guys saw it," Seamus said.

            "Thanks, Finnegan," Harry muttered.

            "Ok, ok.  Leave the Potters alone," Ron piped up.  "It's almost our table's turn to go eat."

            "My husband the garbage disposal," Lavender sighed.

            "Seriously, you two.  Did you honestly not know you loved each other till sixth year?" Parvati asked.

            "I knew since third year," Hermione said.  "But there was no way I was going to tell.  Not when I was living with the gossip twins," she added with a glance to Parvati and Lavender.

            "I knew since fourth year when she kissed me on the Platform," Harry admitted.

            "So what took so long?" Seamus asked.

            "Fear," Harry and Hermione both replied.

             "I couldn't lose her, so I didn't get close to her," Harry said.

            "I never thought he could love me like that," Hermione added.

            "Well, thank Merlin for small favors that it all worked out," Dean Thomas piped up from the other table.

            "To think, _I _was the first to notice it," Neville said from Dean's table.

            "So true, Neville.  Good work," Harry said as his table rose to get food.

            "Yeah, honey.  Good work!" Ginny Longbottom said as she grabbed her husband's hand.

            "Thanks, sweetie," Neville replied and placed a kiss on her forehead.

            Everyone let out a collective "awww."

            "Hey!  Who do you two think you are?  Harry and Hermione?" Dean joked.

            Hermione playfully smacked Dean's arm.

            "And it all began with that one simple hug," Parvati said sweetly.

            "Yes it did," Harry said as he proudly put his arm around his wife and continued chatting with his friends.

            Hermione could only smile as she thought about how lucky she was.


	14. Harry and Hermione 2

A/N:  Ok, this is probably going to be the last chapter (even though I said it was finished after Harry and Hermione's chapters).  I just wanted to put a little more of them into the story.  It takes place in the future from about the time that everyone has been reminiscing from.  Hope you've enjoyed venturing into everyone else's thoughts!

***Harry and Hermione***

            Harry and Hermione were sitting on their couch.  Even for a couple that had been married for 20 years, they were still snogging like they were teenagers.

            "Happy anniversary, sweetheart," Harry whispered as he kissed Hermione's neck.

            She gasped and barely replied with, "Happy anniversary, yourself."

            The pair had been through so much to get to that couch at that moment.  Now they were weeks away from their daughter's graduation from Hogwarts.  Lily Victoria Potter was not only a Quidditch champ and well known for her excellent grades, but she was also the Head Girl in her seventh year.  Lily had become the perfect blend of her father and her mother.

            But on this night, it was their relationship that mattered.  It was their love.  And it all began with one simple hug.

            "Do you remember when I was petrified second year?" Hermione asked.

            "Of course!  How could I forget that?" Harry replied softly.

            "Do you remember what you did while I was petrified?"

            "I constantly visited you.  I was always holding your hand."

            "I know.  I felt you there with me.  It was so strange.  I couldn't hear you or anything, but I could feel you there.  I knew you were there.  But only you.  You were the only one that I knew was there."

            Harry squeezed her a little closer.

            "Do you remember how you reacted when I was revived?" she asked.

            "I almost burst with happiness."

            "And then?"

            "I held you."

            "That's right.  I always feel so safe with you.  Even when I was petrified, I knew you were going to save me.  And when you were holding me in the Great Hall, I knew I was safe.  There's something about you, Harry.  Something that makes me feel like nothing will ever happen to me as long as I am in your arms."

            "Ah, Mione.  You will always be safe while you're in my arms.  I love you more than life itself.  You, and Lily and James.  I made a vow to my parents the day we got married to protect you with every fiber of my being.  And on the day that Lily was born, I vowed that her life would be different than mine.  She would know her parents and she would grow in a loving home.  The day James was born, I knew I was doing something right."

            "More than right, Harry.  Everything you have done for me and for the kids has been perfect.  Our life is perfect.  I made a pledge to you parents as well.  The day I married you, I promised to always make sure you're happy.  But it's been you that's kept me happy instead."

            "Oh, Hermione.  You've made me happy since the day I met you.  A little frustrated at times, but always happy," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

            "And it all began with that hug.  Who would have thought that being petrified could have such a wonderful benefit?" she added.

            Harry laughed lightly and conjured two glasses of champagne.

            "Here's to us," she said, raising his glass.

            "And to the moments that matter," Harry replied.

            They each sipped from their glasses and stared into each other's eyes.  Harry leaned over and kissed his wife passionately.

            "Mmm, Mr. Potter.  You still kiss like you did in school.  You horny teenager you," Hermione said with a giggle.

            "Ah, Mrs. Potter, that's because you still have the same affects on me now that you did in school.  You make me feel like I am a horny teenager some days."

            "Ew, gross!  I've got to remember to knock from now on!" a voice said from the doorway.  Lily Potter had just walked in.

            "Lily!" Hermione screeched as she straightened herself quickly.  "What are you doing here?"

            "Geez, just because I have a dorm room doesn't mean I can't come back to the place where I've lived for 18 years," Lily replied.  Her father's green eyes were poking through the fingers used to cover her eyes when she walked in on such a moment.  "I never thought the headmaster would behave in such a manner!  And with the deputy headmistress to boot!" she said in a teasing manner to her father.

            "Well, I would think that the Head Girl would know when to knock!" he teased back.

            "Is it safe?" another voice called from the door.

            "Yeah, I had to get the hose out to separate them, but it's safe, James," Lily replied.

            "They were at it again?  Ew," James Potter sighed as he entered the living room.  

            "Come on, guys!  We may be parents, but we're not dead!" Hermione protested.  "Might I add, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for our romance."

            "Ugh, there's mental pictures that I just didn't need," James said with a cringe.

            "Ok, ok.  To end this _completely_ awkward moment, we just wanted to bring you your anniversary present.  Accio present!" Lily said as a wrapped package flew from the doorway.  "You can open it later.  Don't forget that we're going to dinner tomorrow.  Try not to be too … busy."

            "Yes, yes.  Good-bye, sweet children.  Go tend to your studies!" Hermione said as she kissed each one of them on the top of the head.  She looked at her children.  Lily had most of Hermione's features with the exception of those emerald eyes.  James, with the exception of Hermione's eyes, was the picture of his father, right down to the messy black hair.  Hermione was so proud of these two.

            "Bye, mum.  Bye dad!" James said as he left.

            "Happy anniversary, you hormonal two," Lily said as she closed the door.

            Harry and Hermione slumped back onto the couch.  

            "How embarrassing," Hermione said, blushing.

            "They'll get over it.  Lily is 18 now and James is 15.  I think they know the birds and the bees," Harry said.

            "I guess."

            "They're such good kids."

            "Yeah.  Of course, having parents that run the school they attend couldn't hurt," Hermione joked.

            "Wait, you think having a headmaster father and a deputy headmistress mother is what makes our children behave?" Harry sarcastically replied.

            "Actually, that's probably not true.  They know what they're father was like _before_ he was headmaster.  Rule-breaking is a bit of a family tradition."

            "Ok, so my dad was a bit of a rebel and I tended to bend the rules a little.  So what?"

            "And apparently, having a headmaster with a soft spot for troublemakers is a tradition as well.  You are lucky Dumbledore liked you so much."

            "How do you think I got in to see you so much when you were petrified?  He saw me a good bit, even under the cloak.  But the man never stopped me.  He would just say, 'Tell Hermione we're pulling for her.'"

            "I can't believe you spent so much time by my bed then.  You didn't even know if I was alive."

            "I knew.  I don't know how, but I knew you were still there.  It's that connection I have with you, Mione.  And it became so strong when I hugged you in the Great Hall.  I knew at that moment that there was something there.  But I was too young and inexperienced to know what exactly it was."

            "I felt it, too, Harry.  The second you closed your arms around me, I knew there was something that would always bind us to each other.  Now look at us, married 20 years with two beautiful children."

            "Running the school we almost tore apart," Harry said with a laugh.

            "So true."

            "So, Mione.  Speaking of the birds and the bees …"

            Hermione's eyes lit up.  "Race ya to the bedroom!" she yelled as she took off from the couch.

            It was a happy anniversary indeed.


End file.
